


Roses and Whiskey

by AvocadoGuro



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Meteor City, Origin Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4162527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvocadoGuro/pseuds/AvocadoGuro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kikyo walked through the dusk lit dirt path to where the rumors had led her to believe he had been camping out amongst the garbage. When she was about thirty meters away from the assassin, she depleted her aura, but that was her mistake."<br/>This is a story of Kikyo's life in Meteor City, and how her life was changed from meeting one important assassin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses and Whiskey

**Author's Note:**

> Author here!  
> This story is based solely off of headcanons by yours truly. It is an origin story, and at the moment, I don't know how long it will be. Kikyo is an interesting character and there isn't much known about her, so I took it upon myself to write this. I hope you enjoy this first chapter!  
> Please comment any questions or recommendations/advice you may have!  
> \--  
> Recently revised this chapter. I'm working on the second so it should be up sometime this month.

Meteor City was home to many. Beggars, murderers, and the occasional exile resided in the trash heaps and ate the waste disposed of there. Not many people knew about the city, but those who did either were from there, or had no plan to travel there at any time. The stink was the worst part. It drove even the slimiest and most vile sewer creatures out to the clean countryside where they would not ingest the odor of rotten food or dead animals. Many folks of Meteor City developed harsh defensive and offensive tactics so others would not harm them or those they loved; though love in a place like this was hard to find. Kikyo, a small woman with no last name, fought for herself and the rewards that came from vengeful neighbors.

Her father, a washed up drunk with a superiority complex, never minded her or cared what happened to her. By the time Kikyo was ten, she was as bitter as someone who had lived unsatisfied for a thousand years. Like much of the population, she learned to never be hungry, and always stay on guard. She was familiar with the mounds of garbage, and could navigate anywhere she needed to go. Meteor City was her home, after all. 

As a teenager she had acquaintances she spoke with, but never really enjoyed. At about the same time, she discovered how to manipulate her aura with nen, and quickly learned how to put it into use. Kikyo’s father took advantage of her talent and used her to steal from others who had found better left overs. She didn’t particularly enjoy that, either, but decent foods were better than soggy bread and rotten fruit. Others who were capable of nen, were Kikyo’s trainers. They didn’t know it, but she learned more from them than she would have, had she never met one.   
Typically, Kikyo would watch the other nen users before engaging. She watched them meditate amongst the garbage and felt their aura boom or soften. Kikyo’s nen was typically used for small objects like rocks or sharpened pieces of metal that she willed forward as distractions or weapons.In one case she had found poisonous mushrooms that she used to blind and suffocate a man who had stolen food from her and her father by crushing the shrooms and flinging the powder at him with her nen. Another time she simply found a knife made of bone and threw it at a woman’s head, gashing open her temple, and killing her. This became Kikyo’s everyday life as she terminated or terrorized the unfortunate many who thought it was all right to disobey or challenge her.

A few years later, rumors of a rich man passing through the city in search of someone spread throughout the garbage mounds with suspicion behind every relay of the word.   
A Zoldyck, they said. “What is a Zoldyck,” many asked in return.

Kikyo had never heard of such a thing, but her father had said the Zoldyck’s were rich and powerful; a family of assassins. He said they were raised as obedient savages that endured weekly torture sessions and could cut out the heart of a human being in milliseconds. Kikyo was fascinated. Kikyo was obsessed. She had begun dreaming up plans of choking him with her bare hands, or shooting arrowheads made from scrap metal she pounded with her nen into his eye sockets. Kikyo looked up into the night sky and only saw herself grinning down at the faceless Zoldyeck whose mouth filled with blood.

“Father, I want to meet him.” She said one morning, as she handed him a browned banana.

“Maybe you could steal his wallet for me.” He replied, thinking she had been joking.

“I will.” Her dark, round eyes flashed with something her father had not seen before, but he did not care. Kikyo would do, what Kikyo would do. If she died, the only thing he would have to worry about was where he would bury her, and where he could find another nen user to ‘salvage’ more food for him. 

“All right.” He said back to her.

Later that day when sunset had begun, whispers whirred around the trash heaps.

“The rich man is coming! The assassin is coming!-I’m going to hold him for ransom-I want to kill him-“

These whispers only egged Kikyo on. She didn’t want his money, no, she wanted someone to play with. She wanted her own little toy to test her abilities even further. Not only did she want to compete with him, she wanted to be the first resident of Meteor City to lay a single touch on him. Her bloodlust blurred her vision for a few seconds, but she knew she had to remain calm. Tonight was the night.

Kikyo walked through the dusk lit dirt path to where the rumors had led her to believe the assassin had been camping out amongst the garbage. When she was about thirty meters away from the assassin, she depleted her aura, but that was her mistake. The second she had done so, Kikyo knew she was in for a fight for her life. The assassin did not take the sudden disappearance of aura lightly. He rose from where he had been resting and straightened his back, cracked his knuckles, and chuckled. 

“Come out and I will not hurt you,” the man said coolly. Kikyo had positioned herself behind his tent, and did not reply. He chuckled at the silence. “All right, if that is what you wish.” He launched himself into the air, and Kikyo had followed suit, using her nen to push herself.

When they first saw each other, both of them smirked, thinking they would outsmart the other. Kikyo whipped a projectile of garbage seemingly out of nowhere towards the assassin, but he had dodged it, and hurled himself through the air to land a kick to her face, but he missed. He was surprised, and she took her advantage to grab his leg and force him onto the ground. All his years of training had not prepared him for the blood thirst of a female resident of Meteor City. 

On Kikyo’s descent he had conjured two large spheres of aura, leaving everywhere except for his hands open, but the shock of the large, lavender orbs made her want to retreat. He flung his aura at her at incredible speed, and Kikyo barely escaped between them. The hairs on her arm had fried from the energy. While she had been distracted, she saw a flash of blue in her peripheral, and soon enough a strong arm came down and she was knocked out cold.

It hadn’t been much of a fight, but the man had enough respect for her to keep Kikyo alive. He carried her unconscious body near the fire he had going before he was interrupted, and laid her down next to it. After an hour of staring into the fire, and occasionally glancing at the woman’s body, he saw movement and then she was awake. 

Kikyo was groggy, and her vision was blurry when she first opened her dark eyes. She moved her arms to use them to get up, but soon realized they were bound. The heat from the fire made her realize she was still with the assassin, and she thought he would most likely interrogate her. Kikyo didn’t like her odds of escaping, so she shifted to see where the man was, but was frozen when he began to speak.

“You are a good fighter. You have excellent potential.” His tone was mild, but Kikyo looked up at him in silence, her eyes as sharp as daggers. She studied his features. Tall, very muscular, long, silver hair. Did all the Zoldyck’s look like this? She wondered but never dropped her eyes until she let out a sudden roar of discontent.

“How dare you bound me like this?! You think because you are rich you can treat peasants like us like….peasants?!” Kikyo felt stupid after her remark, but the man only chuckled.

“Forgive me, but, you are the one who attacked me. I felt it would be wise if I kept you from trying to harm me again,” He kept calm, almost amused by the sensitivity of the woman in front of him. Kikyo just shifted uncomfortably and muttered to herself. “What is your name, anyways? I would prefer not calling you ‘you.’”

“And why do you think I want to tell you?” She shot back. He only smiled.

“I would hope a lovely woman such as you would rather be called by her name than not.” Though he was only trying to keep her calm, the assassin wasn’t lying about Kikyo being lovely (looking, that is, despite being rather ragged and dirty.) And Kikyo, having grown up where she had, was shocked to hear such nice words from a stranger. Her ears felt warm, but she did not smile.

“My name is Kikyo.” She replied flatly.

“Nice to meet you, Kikyo,” He looked down at her on the ground with a grin, “I’m Silva.”


End file.
